All That You Are
by Vampy
Summary: A regular morning after taking care of the Karasumori site. GenXYoshi. Utter FLUFF, so hold on to your teeth fillings! Songfic.


**ALL THAT YOU ARE**

**Summary:** A regular morning after taking care of the Karasumori site. GenXYoshi. Utter FLUFF, so hold on to your teeth fillings! Songfic.

**Warning:** Rated **T** for minor suggestive adult themes.

**AN:** I was in a fluffy mood… I blame it all on the song, please youtube it when you read this!

**All That You Are**

from **Goo Goo Dolls.**

_Gen's Pov_

The streets are deserted as we slowly make our way through it. It's still dark though the sky seems a tad bit lighter in the east. Not even the birds are up yet. And that's just fine with us.

He looks even worse then I feel. Yoshimori has a slight limp and is still rubbing that one side of face that received a blow. The ayakashis sure didn't take it easy on use tonight. We had to fight with tooth and nail to keep them from settling in Karasumori.

I'm lucky, all my ailments have already healed and all that remains are a couple of muscle aches and… …well the smelly, torn up clothes. But they are just another suit I can replace easily.

He doesn't seem to mind the smell as I put my arm around his middle to help support his slight limp.  
And I don't mind the extra weight.  
Not at all.

**And I feel,  
****All the faint morning light,  
****Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life,  
****And we've gone,  
****From the edge of our souls,  
****Made it back to a place we call home.**

As we finally reach the door to my apartment , I turn to face him, I feel restless and a bit anxious, though I don't know why. But he just smiles and lightly kisses my lips as he uses his key to open the door.

Yes, his key. It sparkles in the streetlight. His key for my old apartment. He had asked for it before I even realized that he would want it.

That I would need him to have it.  
The key to our home.

**You, see me through,  
****I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth.**

What happens next is all in a blur, our clothes end up all over the floor as we try to get them off as quick as possible.  
His heated breath on skin, I love it. Him in my arms, feeling him, alive! I need it!

The pit in my stomach slowly dissipates, the fear that I might lose him some day…  
But he's here. Finding all the right placed to make me gasp for air and moan for more.

He's my world.

He's lifted up the darkness of my soul with his trust and compassion, his friendship and his love.  
He made me feel alive.

**Yeah, all the things that you are,  
****Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,  
****And know that you are everything,  
****Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,  
****All that you are.**

His chest rises and falls slowly.

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. His ebony hair falling over his eyes. The hint of red on his cheeks only makes him look healthy.

I can't understand how he can sleep with me right beside him. He knows what I am, but he doesn't care about that. He only cares about who I am.  
I still don't understand why he's with me, I'm not that special. I'm still searching, still struggling, I'm flawed. Flawed and dangerous.

But he's here… …and I don't think he'll leave any time soon.  
I desperately hope so.

**I feel wrong,  
****I'm so human and flawed,  
****I break down even though I'm still strong,  
****And time, will make fools of us all,  
****Builds us up, and then laughs when we fall.**

My life had been so dark before I met him. I trusted no-one as no-one trusted me. Masamori took a chance with me but quickly found that it wasn't working. I didn't fit in. So he eventually entrusted me to his little brother.

What a hassle it had been at the beginning, it was really exactly the same as at the shadow organization. The only difference was… that he was like me.  
We were equals whenever we fought.  
It took me a while to realize it was only my attitude that was too blame. Because at a certain point I was suddenly one of them. Fitting in.  
At this point I was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame.

He was always so unaffected by the horrors of my life. Never deterred by my attitude. Never afraid to fight.

He thought my Ayakashi form was beautiful.  
That's when I fell… …and he caught me.

I never even thought I could love.

**You, pull me through,  
****When I'm alone in the dark and the fear was my truth.**

He's looking at me through half lidded eyes.

"Gen, you're worrying too loud again."

I hadn't made a sound of course, content just to watch him sleep, but somehow he always knows. Always there when I need him.

He gently tugs me down to lay next to him and my head finds a place to rest on his chest where the warmth and gentle rise and fall sooth me.

I give a happy sigh and finally relax, exhausted but content. My thoughts slowly settling down.

I finally fall asleep with the soft but steady thump of his heartbeat in my ears.

**Yeah, all the things that you are,  
****Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,  
****And know that you are everything,  
****Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,  
****All that you are.**

_General POV_

As the two finally fall asleep the birds outside start chirping, indicating the rise of the day. A soft breeze enters the loft through the open window, fluffy white curtains gently waving in its flow.

You could still smell the faint scent of paint from the recently painted walls, that now gave the once so cold apartment a warm feeling. One of the walls is littered with photo frames in all different shapes and sizes. One holds an old black and white photo of a tiny Gen and his older sister Ryo. The biggest one shows a complete Sumimura family, including Yoshimori's mom. But photos of their friends take up most of the remaining space, except the center, which hold a couple of photos with just the two of them.

A bright blue couch with colorful pillows is smothering the small living room which it shares with Gen's old table. A thick, stack of letters has found a permanent residence on it. One of the more recent ones still lying open next to it. At the bottom it reads: "Lots of love, Ryo."

The two peacefully sleep as sounds of traffic start to slowly filter through.

**You're the sound of redemption,  
****The faith that I've lost,  
****The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost,  
****You opened the window,  
****Now I can see,  
****And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me.**

They were late.

Yoshimori was the first to notice that they had forgotten to set the alarm. He started to panic quickly after. They still had plenty of time, but the younger teen had developed a new liking to cooking fancy breakfasts.

By the time Gen had slowly gotten dressed, Yoshimori had managed to whip up a quick batch of freshly baked pancakes, and their aroma wafted through the apartment. Gen had to smile as he put a bit of sugar on his pancakes with apple and took a bite as he watched his lover franticly trying to find his clothes scattered throughout the room.

**Yeah, all the things that you are,  
****Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,  
****And know that you are everything,  
****Let your heart sing and tonight**

Gen gets their stuff ready for school as Yoshimori goes through the process of getting dressed. The kekkaishi attacked his pancakes while he tried to correct his shirt which had ended up backwards, and even though he tries his best not to spill any of the syrup on his clothes, some ends up on his cheek instead.

Gen shakes his head, after finally locating his boyfriends backpack hidden behind the couch. He dips up Yoshimori's chin while wetting his thumb to remove the smudge. He can't help but look smug as Yoshimori glares at him. The last of his pancakes disappearing without any accidents.

Gen locates his own backpack under the table and quickly grabs it, but not before gently placing the open letter with the others on the stack.  
"Let's go!"

**Yeah, all the things that you are,  
****Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,  
****And know that you are everything,  
****Let your heart sing and tonight,  
****Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,  
****All that you are.**

They hurriedly exit the door. The sun finally peaking over the houses to warm their path.  
After a few moments they realize they are still on time and slow down.

One hand finds the other, their fingers intertwine.  
They hold on tight.

**Oh I feel,  
****All the faint morning light,  
****Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life**


End file.
